Not Supposed to Happen
by siriuslymcfly
Summary: Monica Finnegan is friends with the most famous wizarding families in the world. Unfortunately she has fallen for her brothers best friend. Follow Monica as she tries to deal with an over-protective brother, a confusing crush and some odd friends.
1. Info  Families

Not Supposed to Happen Plan

People:

**The Finnegans**

Seamus Finnegan - friend with Harry/Ron/Hermione, Irish, really good dad

Helen Finnegan - kind, friendly, blue eyes, blonde short hair, motherly, muggle

Monica Finnegan - twin of Daniel Finnegan, best friends with Kira Thomas. 7th Year Gryffindor

Daniel Finnegan - twin of Monica Finnegan, best friends with James Potter. 7th Year Gryffindor

Theo Finnegan - best friends with Albus Potter+Scorpius Malfoy. 5th Year Gryffindor

**The Potters**

Harry Potter - well duh, he's Harry Potter.

Ginny Potter - Obvious much?

James Potter ii - best friends with Daniel Finnegan. 7th Year Gryffindor

Albus Potter - best friends with Theo Finnegan+Scorpius Malfoy, really good younger brother-like person to Monica, plays chaser. 6th Year Gryffindor.

Lily Potter ii - best friends Hugo Weasley. 4th Year Gryffindor

**The Weasleys - Ron/Hermione**

Ron Weasley - duhhh

Hermione Weasley - yeh, you know.

Rose Weasley - best friend with Dominique Weasley. 6th Year Gryffindor

Hugo Weasley - best friend with Lily Potter ii. 4th Year Gryffindor

**The Weasleys - George/Angela**

George Weasley - yeh

Angela Weasley - yeh

Fred Weasley ii - 'married' to monica (very very close to her), really good friends with Dan and James, plays Beater. 7th Year Gryffindor

Roxanne Weasley - good friends with Rose and Dominique. 4th Year Gryffindor

**The Weasleys - Bill/Fleur**

Bill Weasley - you know

Fleur Weasley - blonde, VERY pretty

Victoire Weasley - married to Teddy Lupin. Graduated from Hogwarts.

Dominique Weasley - best friends with Rose Weasley, plays seeker. 6th Year Ravenclaw

**The Weasleys - Percy/Audrey**

Percy Weasley - same as ever

Audrey Weasley - a lot like Percy, but a bit less uptight

Molly Weasley - young, about 5

Lucy Weasley - young, about 3 or 4

**The Malfoys**

Draco Malfoy - actually decent now, still doesn't like how his son is Gryffindor and best friends with Albus but doesn't like his dad anymore

Astoria Malfoy - don't really know much, apart from that she is very pretty and doesn't mind Albus as Scorpius' best friend or him being in Gryffindor

Scorpius Malfoy - best friends with Albus Potter and Theo Finnegan, 6th Year Gryffindor

**The Longbottoms**

Neville Longbottom - Head of Gryffindor, good friends with Finnegans, Weasleys, Thomas' and Potters still.

Hannah Longbottom - kind, amazing mum, treats everyone like her own daughter/son

Frank Longbottom ii - a lot like Neville was when he was younger, clumsy, sweet. 7th Year Gryffindor

Alice Longbottom ii - a lot like hannah, sweet, friendly. 3rd Year Hufflepuff

**The Thomas'**

Dean Thomas - duhh, kind, nice, loyal, good dad

Luna Thomas - still as weird as ever but SOOOOOOO sweet!

Kira Thomas (nickname given by Seamus + Ron ~ Lunetta _"Little moon"_)- best friends with Monica Finnegan. 7th Year Gryffindor

**There you go guys, this is for all who are confused. Hope it makes things clearer! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story so give it a go! I don't know if I will continue with it so if you can review and tell me what you think I will be very happy! I won't write and upload if you don't say anything hehe :)**

**Enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

The sun beat down on my face and I sighed happily. The only thing that could ruin my mood now would be my bro- "MONICA! I THINK I BROKE YOUR SPEAKERS!" My dreadful younger brother. He is the most annoying, infuriating, troublesome, irritating - ok you get the idea - person you will ever meet. As you can see, he gets on my nerves, a lot. And now he had gone and broken my speakers. I was **not** happy. I jumped up and stormed into the house, where my younger brother stood smirking at me. I glared at him then saw Al was standing in the door way, looking slightly apologetic but I still blamed him for some of it. Al is my younger brothers best friend and son of the most famous wizard of all time, Harry Potter. Also, his mum was a Weasley, who are now the second most famous wizarding family. They had been friends since they started Hogwarts, two years after me and my twin brother (who is a a lot less annoying). My twin brother was always my best friend, ever since we were little. So even though he now has a new best friend (James Potter) we still get on well and hang out all the time.  
"Theo I will actually murder you then dance on your grave if you have broken them." I growled menacingly but he just laughed.  
"Sure you will sis! But you love me really!" I glared at him then stormed past Al and up the stairs to my room so I could check on my speakers. When I walked in I saw all my stuff was strewn out on the floor and everything was covered in that muggle stuff called silly string. That stuff is nasty people, don't ever go near it unless you want your hair ruined for at least a week! I screamed and spun round before coming face to face with Daniel, my twin.  
"Whoa sis, don't want to damage any body's hearing." I didn't laugh at his joke, I was too angry. "What did Theo do this time?" He asked, raising an eye brow questingly. Without saying anything, I stepped out the way so Dan could see into my room. "Oh." Was all he said as he took in the mess.  
"I'm going to **kill** him!" I shouted and tried to push past Dan.  
"Hang on, just calm down a bit before you actually murder him."  
"Who's murdering who?" James Potter *sigh*. My brothers best friend who I may have the slightest crush on. But it's only a crush, so there's nothing wrong with that. Ok, who am I kidding? I am totally in love with my brothers best friend. I know, it's weird and not supposed to happen. Not to mention the fact that my brother would kill me! But I didn't think of all this since I was so angry, I barley even noticed James was standing behind my brother. I shoved past Dan and made it to the top stairs before some one grabbed me round the waist and pulled me back. Assuming it was Dan, I spun round to give them a good kick and came face to face with James. I couldn't stop my leg half way so I ended up kicking him in the shin. Hard.  
"Ow! Dude, your sister just attacked me!" Embarrassing much? Finally loosing some of my anger, I turned to James and smirked.  
"Sorry bout that James. I thought you were Dan." He just grinned.  
"Hey! You mean you would have beat me up!" Dan exclaimed. I grinned.  
"Yep, pretty much."  
"Well, I'm glad you got her James instead of me." I laughed slightly.  
"That was a quick mood change Mo, that time of the month?" Dan grinned and my face changed from a smile to a scowl. "I mean, I didn't mean that in that way. Err, it was meant as in a good way. Well, not a good way but I err, was just pointing something out!" Daniel tried back tracking quickly as my scowl got worse. He knew this scowl meant something bad was going to happen, and it was usually towards the nearest person which at this moment in time was him.  
"Digging yourself a hole mate." James pointed out with a smirk. He loved watching me get angry. It was extremely annoying if you ask me, specially when he pointed out that I look mad when I loose it. Not something you want to hear from the guy you fancy.  
"Right! I'm just going to go and find err, Scor. Yeh, I need to ask him something!" Forgetting that Scorpius Malfoy had left three days ago, Daniel rushed away from me and down the stairs towards the kitchen. That left James and I laughing at his hasty escape.  
"Wow, you really had him this time." James said through his laughter. I grinned.  
"I know. He actually though I was pissed off at him. I love it when he runs away, it makes it so much funnier." I know, I'm an evil sister who plays pranks on her twin brother with his best mate. But hey, at least I get to laugh around with James!

"Oh god, I forget how big your family really is." I whined to Albus a few days later while we were at the Potters. It seemed they had had the entire Weasley/Potter clan over for summer and everyone was getting ready to leave for home as school started in about a week. Albus laughed.  
"I know. I swear it grows every time I see them as well. I mean, I've finally met Uncle Percy's children which is strange." I know what you're thinking, why wouldn't they have seen them while at Hogwarts? Well, Percy and his wife moved out to America as soon as they got married and only Percy has visited since his wife stayed at home to look after the babies. Now the two children had grown a bit, they had finally managed to make it over to visit the rest of the family. I had (fortunately) missed their short visit as I had been at Kira's house for that week. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure their a lovely family. It's just, Percy sort of gets on my nerves sometimes and I really couldn't be bothered to listen to all his talks about work and such.  
"Oh fun. Where they nice?" Albus smiled.  
"Yes, very sweet. And his wife is nice." I raised my eye brows and he grinned. "Ok fine, she's the same as when we met her at the wedding." I grinned.  
"Ah, that's more like it. Now, where has your best friend got to. The one I call evil?" Albus laughed and looked around.  
"Oh look, he's over there talking to Dominique of coarse." I looked over to where Albus was pointing and grinned. Aww, Theo has a crush! I would never let him forget this now! Mwhahaha evil sister! "Err, Mo? Why did you just do an evil laugh then mutter 'evil sister'?" Oops, must have said that out loud.  
"Err, don't worry. Well, I better go and erm, make sure he's alright." Albus seemed to know what I was thinking so held me back. "What is it with you Potters always stopping me from getting revenge?" I said as I sighed and turned back to him.  
"We're just using our amazing brains to keep you out of trouble." I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeh yeh, amazing brains my ass." Albus laughed. Before I could sneak off my eyes were covered from behind and I let out a small squeak of surprise.  
"Guess who!" The person said and I laughed.  
"Ah Fred, how nice of you to grace us with your presence!" I grinned as I turned round and flung my arms around Fred Weasley's neck. He laughed and hugged me back.  
"Wow, I didn't know you missed me that much!"  
"Why of coarse I did dear husband!" Right, it's not what it looks like ok? We had this thing last year where we pretended we were married for the summer term. Fred and I are just amazing friends, nothing more. So this whole jokey marriage thing was just a laugh we enjoyed. Letting go of him, I took a step back and looked him up and down.  
"Well, you've tanned. Again." He just grinned lazily and let me inspect him. It had been so long since I had seen him as his dad decided they should visit his brother Charlie in Romania. I had always been jealous of Fred's tanning abilities. He claimed it was all natural because of his mum, but I always secretly thought it was from a bottle. I mean, how can someone who is light skinned tan that much? "Well, apart from that you haven't changed much." He grinned then looked me up and down.  
"Neither have you, apart from becoming more beautiful of coarse." I patted him on the head and smirked.  
"Good husband." Albus coughed which sounded oddly like 'whipped'. Fred just rolled his eyes then slung his arm around my shoulders.  
"Now, shouldn't you tell your parents your married?" He asked innocently and I shook my head.  
"Yeh right, they would probably die of a heart attack!" Fred just laughed and I hit his arm. "I don't know what you're laughing about! They would murder you before me!" That wiped his amused expression of his face.  
"Well, I'm gunna go find Theo. See you guys later!" Al said brightly and melted into the crown of people.  
"How bout we go and find Teddy? I really want to say hi." I nodded and let Fred pull my through all the people over to Teddy and Victoire Lupin.

"Theo has a girlfriend! Theo has a girlfriend! Theo has a girlfriend!" I have the mental age of a 10 year old. Which is why, once we got back home, all I could say for the next 2 hours was stuff about Theo and Dominique.  
"Mum! Monica won't stop!" Theo shouted from the living room where I was torturing him from.  
"Monica! If you don't stop we will take your broom away!" Mum shouted from the kitchen. I gulped and stopped chanting immediately. Theo gave me a smug look before hopping off the couch and going upstairs. I sat there for a while thinking what I should do and came up with nothing. In the end I decided I would go upstairs and see if Dan would hang out since James wasn't around. I stood up and made my way up the stairs and down the corridor to his room. Without knocking, I opened the door and walked in.  
"I'm boooooored." I whined then looked around. James was sitting on the floor near the window and Fred was sprawled out on Dan's bed. They were both looking at me weirdly. "Oh, sorry." Fred grinned and sat up.  
"Come to see me have you wife?" I laughed.  
"Actually, I didn't know you guys were here."  
"Ouch, and here I was thinking you came specially over here for me." Fred swivelled round so his back was facing me.  
"Aww, I'm sorry Freddie." I said in my cute tone and sat down next to him. He glanced at me and took in my puppy dog eyes. "Pwease forgive me." he laughed then pushed me and held me down on the bed. I laughed but stopped when someone cleared their throat. Looking over, we saw James raising his eye brows at us and I blushed slightly. I mean, to someone on the outside it did look like Fred Weasley was pinning me down on a bed and hovering over me. But to us it was just mucking around as friends.  
"Are you two finished?" James asked curtly. _Hmm, what's up with him?  
_"Not quite yet." Fred replied easily before turning back to me and tickling my sides. I couldn't help but laugh really loud until I begged him to stop.  
"Fred, please stop molesting my sister on my bed." Dan said from the door. I looked at his face and saw he was joking, although he probably would kill either of his friends if they tried anything with me. _Great_. Fred got off the bed and left me lying there.  
"Err, Fred? A little help here?" He looked down at me and grinned.  
"Naa, get up yourself." I glared at him then turned to James, who was the next closest.  
"Jaaaaames…?" He groaned but got up, picked me up then slung me over his shoulder.  
"Yes Monica?"  
"James put me down!" I really hoped he didn't take my words seriously as I was quite enjoying this.  
"But you wanted to be picked up."  
"Jaaaaaaames!" I shouted as he ran out the room with me still over his shoulder. And now I wasn't bored. You see, being friends with the Potter/Weasley clan means there is always something to do when their involved.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter! :) Let me know if I should continue! (they will go to school soon-ish so will get more interesting if I do more teehee) **

**ps: read my other story ;)**

**-ellie xox**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, I decided to continue with this story because I quite liked it! So, read on!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"If you don't get down here now Monica we'll leave without you!" My mum shouted down the stairs as I shoved the final stuff into my trunk.  
"Coming!" I yelled back then hauled the trunk down the stairs. I was greeted with the sight of my whole family waiting for me at the front door, all the stuff already in the car.  
"Finally. Didn't I ask you to pack days ago?" My dad dragged the trunk to the car and chucked it in before getting in the drivers side.  
"James and Dan distracted me!" I pointed at my twin who was standing there looking innocent.  
"But Daniel managed to get his stuff all ready." I glared at Dan who just smirked and walked out to the car with Theo.  
"C'mon! We've got to go! You can have this argument later!" Dad shouted out the window and I slipped past mum before she could say anything else. I slid into the back seats and soon we were on our way. Once mum and dad had started talking, I leant over to Dan and whispered, "I hate you." He chuckled and whispered back.  
"Of coarse you do." I rolled my eyes and leant back in my seat, thinking about what waited for us at the end of the car journey.

Once we arrived at the station and made our way through the barrier to platform 9¾, mum and dad had soon spotted parents they knew and started talking to them. Once they had finished talking to them, they spotted Harry and Ginny standing a little further up the platform from us. We pushed our trolleys over to them and I spotted James talking to his little sister. She seemed to be upset about something and James was comforting her. I smiled and walked over to them with Dan.  
"Hey there Lily. What's wrong?" I bent down and she looked at me.  
"Nothing." I sighed and stood up straight again. James was now chatting with Dan so I just stood there not really sure what to do. Luckily that was when Fred just popped up out of no where and put his arm around my shoulders.  
"You look a bit lonely there Pixie." I laughed and shrugged his arm off me.  
"I'm fine. And no arm when my parents are around." Fred laughed, which caught James' attention.  
"Oh hey guys!" I smiled at him and he smiled back warmly. I noticed he had some honey coloured flecks in his dark brown eyes. I watched the way his mouth moved as he talked and got flashes of his straight white teeth when he smiled or laughed. His laugh. Wow, now that was something I could listen to all day. It took a while for me to realise I had been staring for too long and I quickly looked away to hide my blush. Luckily at that moment mum and dad had finished talking to Harry and Ginny and turned to give us a hug goodbye. I hugged my dad first, then my mum. She kept going on about writing letters every week like she did every time we left for school. Dan patted her back sympathetically then pointed out that the train was going to leave without us if we didn't get on soon. With a finally hug and wave to our different parents, the four of us older ones heading onto the train, the younger ones seeming to have disappeared. Something I wasn't unhappy about. At Hogwarts, Theo and I tried not to have anything to do with each other. It was a plan that didn't usually work, since his friends were also mine.

Once we found a compartment, it only took two minutes for Kira to locate us. I was putting my case up on the shelf when she pulled me into a massive surprise hug. I jumped and spun round, then screamed when I saw her. We jumped around like weirdos for a while until one of the boys cleared their throats which caught our attention. "Girls are weird." Daniel pointed out as he sat down next to James and leaned back in his seat.  
"Shut up Dan." I said then turned back to Kira and grinned.  
"How was your summer?" I asked and she laughed.  
"Good I suppose. Spain was a nice place but mum made us go looking for 'crumpled-horned snorkacks' which was a bit of a fail." We all laughed and I thought about Kira's mum. She was the weirdest person I knew by far, although she was really sweet and got on well with my mum. My dad was (and still is) best friends with her dad, even when the went to Hogwarts, so that's how Kira and I met. Kira looks almost identical to how Luna looked when she was our age. The only difference was her eyes were a blue colour instead of *green*. I sat down on the seats opposite Dan and James and then decided to lie back and rest my head in Fred's lap. He didn't seem to mind, not that I would have moved if he did. If I hadn't have been mucking around with Fred at that moment, I wouldn't have missed the look of slight jealousy cross James' face for a split second before it disappeared again.

The train ride was long but not boring since many of our friends came in to say hi. About half way there the fans started arriving outside our compartment to catch a glimpse of the famous James Potter. We used to find it cool how everyone just loved him from the moment James entered the school, but now it just got annoying. Well, I got annoyed by it. Probably because more than half of the fans were girls who all thought they stood a chance. I looked up from the game of exploding snap I was playing with Kira to see Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter trying to squeeze their way through the group of people outside. Finally they managed to close the door behind them and sit down in the spare seats.  
"Hey guys, where's Theo?" Dan asked and Scorpius smirked.  
"With Dominique of coarse." He said as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head in a very casual way. I laughed then stopped when my cards exploded in my face after Kira made her move. That caused the whole compartment of my so called 'friends' to burst out laughing and not stop for ages.  
"Ok guys, I get it. That was funny, but can you stop laughing at me?" I glared at Fred. "Do you want to be in a fight with me?" I asked him which caused his laughing to stop pretty quickly.  
"Sorry wonderful person I call my wife." I forced the smirk off my face as I turned to the rest of them.  
"So you lot want to be in a fight with me do you?" They all looked up to see if I was being serious, then when they realised I was, stopped. You see, when I say be in a fight with someone, that someone usually ends up in the hospital wing. What can I say, I have a slight temper issue. No ones perfect!  
"Sorry Mo! Anyways, how was your summer everyone?" Rose asked and people starting answering her question which lead on to a whole other conversation about summer holidays and then school subjects and whats not. While other people spoke, I watched James out the corner of my eye since I could do this without getting caught from the perfect position on Fred's lap again. It was just my luck to fall for the one person I couldn't be with even if they liked me. Not that he would, since I'm his best friends sister who he's seen through all my different stages. Like the chubby stage in 2nd year. Or my ugly hair cut in 3rd. Luckily by 4th year I had stopped doing such drastic things to my appearance and entered the mad stage. I'm still in that stage now and starting to think it's not just another stage. But luckily I'm not the only one which is comforting to know. Kira and I are both weirdos!

I sighed happily when I saw Hogwarts loom over the horizon with it's turrets and grey coloured stone walls. We all got into carriages and I watched out the window the familiar castle grow bigger as we rattled up the drive. The building was magnificent, from the lit windows giving the whole place a warm feeling to the black lake which added to the magical feeling of the place. I had never been in the lake, but James' dad had for the Tri-Wizard Tournament and he said it was really deep and spooky. So obviously we had all made varies plans of how to go in without getting caught, none of which worked. As we reached the impressive front doors, I watched the crowds of students making their way into the castle. Kira nudged me then pointed at the people getting out of the carriage in front of us. Theo got out first, then waited for Dominique to get out before they both followed the other students. I grinned and turned to tell Dan but came face to face with James. For some reason he had leaned over to look out the window too and we had both turned at the same time. I pulled back quickly and stepped out the carriage first into the cool night air to hide my blush. I jumped when someone linked arms with me back smiled when I realised it was just Kira who had gotten out next. "C'mon Mo. Let's make this the best." I laughed and we got carried through the doors with everyone else.  
"Wow I've missed Hogwarts food!" Dan sighed as he finally put his knife and fork down after the feast was over.  
"You're such a pig." I said and he shrugged, neither denying nor accepting it.  
"You know, I've been thinking." Fred sat forward to talk to all of us and I laughed.  
"Uh oh, that can't be good." He rolled his eyes and continued like I hadn't said anything.  
"I think I should go out with Becky since she seems to have changed." I raised my eye brows at him and he grinned.  
"Don't worry Pixie, I will always love you more. Our marriage is just something she will have to deal with." I laughed and pushed his arm off, which he had slung across my shoulders.  
"You know Fred, if you had a brain you'd be dangerous." Fred pushed James which caused him to loose his balance and fall off the back of the bench. Everyone on the Gryffindor table, and most of the Hufflepuffs who were on the table next to us, stopped talking and stared at him. James stood up gracefully then grinned around the room. Some people broke into applause which caused him to bow. Rose, who was on his other side, yanked him back into his seat.  
"You are so immature James." I laughed along with everyone else, but secretly kept thinking about how he could even pull off falling off a bench without getting embarrassed.  
"Hello? Earth to Mo?" Kira waved her hand in front of my face which brought me back to real life.  
"What?" She grinned and pulled my out of my seat by my arm. I'm sad to say it wasn't graceful like James. In fact it just looked like I had fallen awkwardly into a standing position. If that's even possible.  
"Feast's over. And we gotta get back to the common room cause I'm almost falling over with tiredness."  
"Fine, fine. Now can you please stop dragging me because people are staring." She laughed and let go of my arm.  
"Don't worry Mo, people stare any way." I grinned at Dominique who had just walked up behind us on her way to the Ravenclaw tower.  
"Do I take that as an insult or compliment?" She rolled her eyes and flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder, causing most of the boys around us to stare.  
"You're oblivious Mo. Look to your left, Simon is staring at you." I whipped my head round and did in fact catch a boy, who was in my Charms lessons, staring at me as we walked. When I looked back round Dominique was smirking smugly but Dan had stepped in to take the 'protective brother' roll. He took a small step in front of me, followed closely by James and surprisingly Fred.  
"Oh c'mon you lot. You're so fricken annoying." Dominique rolled her eyes again and linked arms with me. "He was only looking." she said over her shoulder as us girls walked away from the boys. They caught up with us and Fred put his arm around my shoulders almost protectively.  
"He's a douche Pixie. You don't want to have anything to do with him." I glared at Fred and shoved his arm off my shoulders.  
"C'mon Mo, Fred's right. He's a dick." I turned to glare at Dan.  
"You know I'm not some stupid little girl anymore. You don't control my life. Just piss off all of you." And with that I turned round and stormed off to Gryffindor Tower. _Great, first day back already ruined by my controlling brother and his stupid friends._

_

* * *

_

**Well there you go! Hope you like it!**

**Just a quick thing: I might take a while updating stories for a while since we have loads of tests at school and obviously its coming up to xmas (YAY! who's excited?) and I still haven't done my xmas shopping! :S But don't worry too much because I will still be carrying on, so don't give up on them!**

******Something about me which isn't so great is that I get distracted and bored easily which is kinda bad for story writing since I start new stories and don't finish them. I actually have a few that I've started and would like to finish but can't so if any of you want me to put them all together as one-shots or do something with them and put them on here let me know!**

**-ellie xox**


	4. Author's Note! sorry guys!

I am so sorry guys! This is basically an authors note just telling you that I know it's been ages since I last updated, but it will probably be a bit longer since work is building up and I really need to concentrate. Issues have also popped up so that's not helping either…  
Anyways, I don't know when I'm next going to be able to update, but please don't loose faith in this story yet! I **WILL** update sometime as I do enjoy writing this story!

Again I'm really sorry guys and I hope you will forgive me! *pleading face*

Thanks again to everyone who has read and especially those who have taken the time to review!

Love you all!

-Ellie xoxoxox


	5. Chapter 3

**Right, please don't kill me for the long wait! and.. this is going to be it for a but longer (the usual reasons; homework, exams ect) hoepfully this can keep you going and you dont give up on my story...  
Also, my other story on here will be updated soon so look out for that! :D  
Well, since I've made you wait this long I might as well let you get on with it! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3

"Monica? They said their sorry." Kira tried again to persuade me to go talk to the boys that evening. In stead, I just stayed in my room and refused to talk to them. Kira had been playing messenger for them all evening. She rolled her eyes and sat down on my bed.  
"Fine. Well if you're not going down neither am I. Those girls staring at them is getting annoying already."  
"You know if you don't go back down they're going to think I've abducted you." Kira laughed.  
"Oh well, they should have learnt by now that you need time to cool off."  
"Yeh, and some control over my own life." We both shook our heads.  
"I'm so glad I don't have a brother." Kira lay back on my bed and smiled at her fortune. Then I smirked.  
"Oh don't worry, I'm sure if you started dating that Simon guy Dan would step in. He'd make you his adopted sister for a chance to show he's a great 'older' brother." Kira groaned fakely and put her hands on her face.  
"Oh no! And I was really hoping that Simon guy liked me too!" We burst out laughing at the same time and couldn't stop for ages.  
"Right, now you're in a better mood, I'm going to drag you downstairs." Kira jumped up and grabbed my hand.  
"No! I'm tired so I think I'll just sleep." I tried to convince her not to make me go downstairs but she wouldn't let go of me. After a little struggle, I gave up and let her yank me from my bed.  
"Fine, have it your way. But I won't be nice to them." She just laughed and pulled me with her out the dorm and down the stairs.

Usually when we have an argument, Dan and I avoid each other until it's all blown away and we go straight back to normal again. I don't normally go and sit with the boys after storming off like that. So the awkward silence that surrounded our little area of the common room by the fire was something I wasn't used to with my own brother. Dan sat in the softest arm chair, not looking at me. James and Fred sat on one sofa, Fred looking as relaxed as ever and James watching me carefully as if I would jump up and start shouting again. Kira and I sat on the sofa closest the flames, probably not the best idea since I was already feeling rather warm with James watching me so closely. After another few minutes I couldn't stand it any more.  
"Look, Dan." As soon as I said his name, Dan whipped his head round to look at me. He actually looked hurt by what I had said. "I'm sorry ok? I don't want to ruin the start of our last year at this place. So can you just forgive me so we can go back to normal again?" I asked and he sighed.  
"Yeh, sure. I forgive you." I smiled which made him smile. My eyes flicked over to where James was sitting and saw him visibly relax into his seat and smile crookedly, the way that makes my heart flutter. Fred then jumped up and gave me a massive surprise hug. It was kind of uncomfortable since I was still sitting down and he was so tall and stuff.  
"YAY! WE'RE ALL FRIENDS AGAIN!" We laughed and I shoved Fred away.  
"You're an idiot." He grinned then squished in between Kira and me.  
"You love me, just admit it."  
"Yeh, yeh. What ever." And with that, we spent the rest of the evening just laughing and enjoying a homework free night before school started again.

"I hate school. I hate it. I never want to get up early again." I groaned as Kira and I made our way to our first lesson of the year, History of Magic. Yes, we both chose to do it because the main topic was Voldemort's rise to power and his defeat. It was something both our parents were involved in and therefor it was an easy O. James and Daniel had also chosen it as well. Since we were so close to the main people involved, I was actually kind of looking forward to these lessons. That was until the lesson started and Professor Binns started his lecture on how hard NEWTs would be for all of us. I looked over at James and Dan's table and gave them both a bored look which they returned. I sighed at Kira and leant over to whisper at her. "How can anyone go on about how we are all going to fail for so long?" She held in her laugh and shrugged.  
"I have no idea. I bet he will even make the war something boring." I nodded then turned back to my parchment which I had been doodling on. When something hit the back of my head, I looked round and saw James grinning. I picked up the note which had fallen on the ground and opened it to read.

_This is so unbelievably boring. How are you keeping yourself entertained?  
_I scribbled back a reply and sent it flying over my shoulder to their table. I heard James and Dan chuckle then soon felt the parchment hit my head again.  
_Do ya think he'll move onto the actual topic soon or just keep telling us we're shit?  
_I laughed at this and quickly dipped my quill into my ink pot.  
_I have no idea. And would you stop hitting my head, cos I know it's on purpose!  
_Sending that one off, I told Kira what we had been saying and she laughed quietly.  
"I just wish you two would get together already." She whispered and I glared at her.  
"You know that won't happen. Apart from the fact he's my brother's best friend and said brother would murder James for even looking at me like that, James would never like me when there are girls like Laura Scott around." Kira rolled her eyes.  
"I suppose you're right about the brother thing." She admitted. "It could be quite funny to see his reaction if James told him he fancied you!" I didn't laugh at her, just gave her a 'not funny' look which I had perfected over the years.  
"What ever Kira. Oh wait! I think Binns is actually moving on to the topic." I turned away from Kira to listen to the Professor lecture about Voldemort's ancestors. The real reason I turned away was so I didn't get any more awkward questions about James. Kira sighed from beside me but I didn't look up from writing my notes.

The rest of the day past by pretty quickly, and Kira didn't bother to talk about James anymore. By the end of it though we had enough homework to last us a month. "Have I told you how evil McGonagall is?" Fred said that evening as all of us tried to do our Transfiguration homework she had set us. Fred then shoved his parchment away from him and groaned. "Right, enough of that. Anyone up for a game of chess?" I sighed and also pushed my parchment away from me, into the middle of our crowded table.  
"Yeh sure. I can't do any more of this now." Fred smiled then ran upstairs to grab his set. The rest of the gang decided to do their essays later because our game would just disturb them. I knew they were just using that as an excuse so they would feel better about giving up.  
"All that banging around will just make me write about fighting." Kira shrugged and leant back into the sofa. Dan grinned and went over to Fred who was sitting on the floor the other side of the coffee table.  
"I'm on Fred's team."  
"What? But I'm your sister!" I said, outraged. He laughed.  
"Exactly. I want to beat you!" I rolled my eyes then turned around.  
"I have no one to help me." I did my puppy dog look on Kira who was now completely immune to it.  
"Not going to work." She said and I sighed.  
"I didn't think it would." Then James stood up and came to sit by me.  
"I'm on Mo's side!" He declared and I grinned.  
"Great, now let's play!" Fred put the pieces on the board and we began our game.

**(a/n I dont really know how to play chess so this but might be a bit wrong! sorry!)**

Half an hour later and I was winning our game. It was tough, since Dan and Fred made a good team, but James was amazing at it. I wasn't really making many of the decisions, just going along with what James said and moving each piece as he directed me. We were down to the last few pieces and their turn was next.  
"Erm, Queen to E5." We watched as the mini chess piece moved and took our last castle. James then groaned and looked at the board carefully. Suddenly I got an inspiration and said our move without asking James. For a brief moment Dan and Fred looked excited and James looked shocked. Then suddenly we had won the game. Everyone sat in shock as we watched our Queen take their king. I grinned at James who then burst out laughing. He then jumped up and pulled me into a spinning hug. I laughed along and felt completely right. That was until we realised both Dan and Fred were standing the other side of the table with their eye brows raised. Kira just grinned. James and I pulled away quickly and I blushed. I saw Dan give James a serious look but I didn't understand what it meant, maybe he knew something I didn't. As I tried to hide my blush, I bent down and started packing up Fred's set. Fred then quickly joined me.

"Right, come on wife let's go put this upstairs." I frowned in confusion but Fred just pulled me away from the group. I followed him up the stairs and into the boy's dorm. I had only been in here a few times but it hadn't changed much since the first time I snuck in here in my second year. There was still clothes covering the floors and posters with Quidditch teams up all over the walls. My eyes swept around the room and quickly found James' bed as it was the one with all the quidditch gear on top of it. Fred's was next to it covered in clothes and his trunk lay open at the end of his bed, still only half un-packed. I rolled my eyes as I walked over and sat on his bed.  
"Now why did you drag me all the way up here?" I asked and he sighed. Then he shoved the set under his bed and stood up to face me.  
"Is there something going on between you and James?" He asked bluntly and my eyes widened. What was he going on about? Like James would ever like me back.  
"No! What are you talking about?" I tried to sound surprised and slightly disgusted, but it came out a bit squeaky and weak. He raised an eye brow.  
"Really? So that hug was just a friendly hug?" I half laughed. To James it was. Thinking that made it easier for me to lie. Since I was only half lying.  
"Yes."  
"Well, just remember Dan will kill him before you if anything happens."  
"Fred, don't worry. There is nothing going on, nor will there ever be, between me and James." I winced slightly at my own words of truth but Fred missed that. He seemed to accept what I said and smiled.  
"Good, now lets go back before they come rushing up here thinking I'm raping you or something."  
"Nice Fred." We laughed and I skipped out the room with Fred following closely behind.

"So what was all that about?" Dan asked as soon as Fred and I reappeared. I smiled slightly and turned to Fred.  
"Yeh we spent too long up there. You were right." Fred laughed and slung his arm over my shoulders. Daniel eyes us closely and I sighed.  
"Dan. Why are you looking at us like that?" He frowned but didn't say anything. Fred leaned down and whispered loudly,  
"I think he thinks I raped you." Every one burst out laughing at Fred's stage whisper and I elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Ow!" he said loudly causing some of the other Gryffindor students to look up and glare at us for interrupting what ever they were doing.  
"Oops." I said innocently and he rolled his eyes.  
"Right, I'm tired. You wanna go upstairs Mo?" Kira said as she stood up and stretched.  
"Yeh sure. Want to be up bright and early for tomorrow!" I said in a falsely bright tone, grinning at the boys who all just rolled their eyes. "Night you lot!" I waved over my shoulder at them as I made my way upstairs with Kira.

* * *

**There you go people! The first day of school! and of coarse some monica/james stuff to come!  
Anyways, I was going to ask you lot your opinion on having dark wizards in this? Because I wasn't sure if I should have any or if it should all just be good?**

**Let me know what you think! (and review also because that will probably make me update quicker!)  
See you next time!**

**-ellie ****xox **


	6. Permission to shoot me

Right, I'm really sorry guys, but this story is low on my priority list right now. Yes, I could go on about how GCSEs took over my time and how my laptop actually deleted like five chapters of this as I decided to take it a very different way (not doing that anymore, I'm keeping it the same as the original idea), but I won't. Instead, I'll tell you all that I really am incredibly sorry I've been absent from fanfiction for so long and I really will work on getting back up to speed as soon as possible.

I will have 6 weeks free after I get back from France this Sunday which will mean 6 weeks of writing, stressing about results day, and more writing. Good for you guys, and sort of good for me.

Again, I'm so sorry about this :{ If you read any of my other stories, it's the same thing, except for Darker Secrets as that one has been updated today and has two more prewritten chapters coming along.

Happy summer anyways, and good luck to anyone getting results this holiday, A Level or GCSEs!

-ellie xox


End file.
